It is very useful for a worker to have rapid and convenient access to a magnet for picking up small objects, removing metal splinters, identifying metals, holding papers against a metal object and the like. However most workers will not bother to carry a magnet about because it is so infrequently used. Because it is not at hand when needed, they lose the many advantages of a magnet. The same may be said of other tools that are not very large, but would be inconvenient to carry about, such as screwdrivers and line cutters. Many individuals find it less objectionable to wear an article of adornment such as a ring, bracelet or necklace, because the hands are left free.